


Mission: Undercover

by roe87



Series: A Working Relationship (Battle Husbands) [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Missions, Panties, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sassy Steve Rogers, Shy Steve Rogers, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: Mission: Steve asks Bucky to run an errand.Bucky is a little shit.





	Mission: Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted on my tumblr)
> 
> ~

"You called _me_ ," Bucky stated, "while I was out, and you asked me to buy you new underwear."

"Yes, I did," Steve replied, hands on his hips as he frowned at Bucky.

The bag containing the new underwear was sitting on the counter top between them.

"You said," Bucky tried very hard to keep a straight face, "that you had run out of clean underwear, and didn't have time to do laundry before we left for this mission."

"Yes, that is also correct," Steve said, and reached inside the bag. He pulled out one pair of lacy red panties, dangling the skimpy garment from his finger. "But I didn't say to buy _these_."

"You actually didn't say what kind of underwear you wanted," Bucky pointed out.

"I need something I can run and fight in, James Buchanan Barnes," Steve said. "Not something like this." He dropped the panties back into the bag.

"Hey, if you don't want 'em," Bucky started to say, reaching for the bag.

Steve pulled the bag close and held onto it. "I didn't say that. I'm just saying I can't wear them to work."

"Why not?" Bucky asked.

"Because…" Steve's cheeks turned a rosy pink. "What if during the mission I get an injury, and then when the medics undress me they'll see what I'm wearing under my suit?"

"Then I'd say, lucky them." Bucky grinned wickedly.

Steve heaved a long suffering sigh. "Alright, fine," he said decidedly. "I can't go commando, the costume chafes." He reached into the bag, searching through the dozens of panties that Bucky had lovingly picked out, before finding a different pair and thrusting them at Bucky's chest. "But I'm not wearing them alone."

Bucky looked at the panties Steve had given him: the black lacy thong. He grinned wide. "Unlike you, Rogers, I won't mind giving these a try. Gotta live a little, right?"

"Alright." Steve gave him a slow smile. "Then suit up. We leave in fifteen."

 

~

 

 

Among the things Bucky discovered while wearing panties on a mission, were that they kept giving him a wedgie and no amount of moving around in a subtle manner could un-wedgie them.

Steve kept glancing at him during the stake-out, and finally asked, "Everything alright back there?"

"Yes," Bucky replied tersely. "Fine. Thank you."

"You sure?" Steve said with amusement. "Because you've been wiggling your ass around for the past half hour."

"Just shut up, Steve," Bucky said, and made the decision to next time leave panties for bedroom wear only.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and (nice!) comments fuel me!
> 
> This will be a series of shorts, and yes I am open to prompts!
> 
> Leave a comment or come talk to me, on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com).


End file.
